Ordinary things
by Ninjasnowflake
Summary: This story is inspired by the song of the same title by Lukas Graham. The text will be included in the story and will be in italic. This takes place after the war, when Harry stays back, while Ginny goes to Hogwarts – where Harry is as obsessed with Draco as he've always been, but still give Ginny Weasley a chance to prove she was the right choice. Drarry and Hinny.


AN: I'm not sure what this is- I found it on my pc and decided to finish it- so here it is- I hope you enjoy it :)

 _You, thought that I could change_

 _But I'm all the same, girl I'm all the same_

 _You, thought that you could work me out_

Ginny had left for Hogwarts a week ago. Harry still wasn't used to being in grimauld place by himself. Ginny had pretty much been there with him 24/7 after the war had ended, but had decided that she wanted to finish her exams. Harry didn't feel any desire to do the same and was pretty sure he would be just fine without a degree. He was currently in diagonally, his hands in his pockets, watching people pass him on the street. All of them either thanking him or greeting him or both. Harry had to admit that he was tired of the attention, but what could he do? Harry's gaze was caught by a head of blond hair. He pushed himself of the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Malfoy" Harry greeted, getting a huff as a respond.

"Not going back to Hogwarts, Potter?" Malfoy retorted. "Oh no, that's right- I forgot the savior of the wizard world will get a job or whatever just by saying his name."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, Harry huffing. "Malfoy, I'd suggest you take the stick out your ass-"

Harrys respond got a shake on the head from Malfoy. "Potter, why don't you stop bothering me? I'm sure the savior has better things to do than talk to a death eater. Oh no, what wouldn't the press think if they saw you befriending someone like me."

Malfoy started walking away, but for some reason Harry didn't want their argument to be over. Malfoy was and had always been the only one who didn't put him on a pedestal. Harry chuckled.

"Oh Draco, you do have a way with words." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry using his first name, but else didn't react to his statement. Harry hummed.

"What do you say we put that good old nemesis on the shelf and go get a drink?" Harry had no idea what he was doing, but did it matter? It wasn't like Harry had anything against Malfoy. He had after all saved Harry's life.

 _It's just that all these ordinary things, ordinary things_

 _Seemed to hunt you, making me wanna dump you_

 _Just that all these ordinary things, ordinary things_

 _Seems a lot, why don't we just break it up, hey_

Harry had gone out with Malfoy a couple times through the last month. It really wasn't anything special. They would mostly just sit and sip their drinks, once in a while shooting an insult towards the other. Harry liked the silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silent, it was comfortable. Harry would just sit and watch the people walking past them, listening to the way they talked.

They all seemed to be so busy. Busy with their own thing, while him and Malfoy sat there in their own frozen time bobble. With Malfoy it seemed like there was no rush. No need to continue saving the world, like most of the people on the street expected him to do. Hell even Ron and Hermione expected that. Even Ginny…

Harry glanced at the blonde male in front of him. Ginny wouldn't be happy with him sitting here with Malfoy. Harry knew that and still he couldn't stay away. He knew she would be back by Christmas. She had written page up and down about how nice it would be to celebrate Christmas as a family without the threat of danger hanging in the air.

Harry found himself comparing her words to the rest of them. Those he had 'saved' they all thanked him and expressed joy over an unknown merry future.

 _You had me in your hand, and I don't understand_

 _Why you tripping cause I ain't slipping_

 _Baby I'm your man_

 _You text excessively, you can't leave me be_

 _I don't ask you, what you're up to_

 _But you keep calling, me_

 _You have got to stop these things_

 _I need someone with confidence_

 _Confidence ain't buying rings_

 _And ask me where I drink my drinks_

Christmas wasn't at all what he had expected it to be. The Weasleys had been amazing of course. The amount of presents he had gotten had been overwhelming. In the days up to Christmas he had gotten owls delivering packages in hundreds.

He had half and half expected that. The present which caused trouble was small. It was a simple black box with a green ribbon around it. It didn't seem like much, and could easily have been lost in the rest of the packages that Harry had decided not to open that morning. But there was the card.

He recognized the writing. He would probably have recognized it anywhere. Draco's. As he opened the package he could feel eyes on him, he didn't bother looking up. The box contained a silver necklace. It was a simple chain with a pendant on. A snake in green emerald stone. He turned the pendant in his hands, before the necklace was snapped out of his hands.

Ginny. He didn't know what he had expected, but her anger was too much. When he told her it was from Draco she threw it at him and stormed off.

 _I don't need you_

 _To tell me what to do_

 _It's all up in your head_

 _And I'm just sorry that_

 _These ordinary things, ordinary things_

 _Seemed to hunt you, making me wanna dump you_

 _Just that all these ordinary things, ordinary things_

 _Seems a lot, why don't we just break it up, hey_

Even when Ginny had returned to Hogwarts and Harry thought they had worked it out, she continually sent him owls. Asking what he had been up to, where and with whom he had been. Honestly he was getting sick of it. It was none of her business that he spent time with Draco.

Draco who laughed when Harry told him about Christmas, rolling his eyes in a typically Draco manner, before asking if Harry had liked the necklace. They didn't dwell on Ginny much, their conversations had started flowing more naturally as time had passed. The two of them spending more and more time together. Harry didn't want to be alone at Grimauld. The place sent shivers down his spine and he hadn't been motivated enough to renovate the place yet.

Draco, even if he didn't say it, didn't want to be at Malfoy manor either. They were each others escape and maybe that was what worried Ginny.

 _We've got to end this show, I've got to let you go_

 _I can't stand it, you're too demanding_

 _Such a jealous ho'_

 _You put it in my head, like a bullet made of lead_

 _Baby stop it you've got to drop it there_

When summer came and Ginny returned from Hogwarts, she clung to him. Harry could barely shower without her wanting to see what he was doing. She leaned over and read any letters he wrote and every time he wrote to Draco her face would scrunch up like she had taken a bite of a sour lemon.

She hung on his arm wherever they went and when he wanted to meet up with Draco she tagged along. Saying she wanted to shop in Diagonally, but ending up sitting with them all afternoon.

Harry could see what she was doing and he didn't like it. She had no say in what he was doing. Even if she was his girlfriend he was allowed to hang out with other people.

She was getting too much and Harry knew it would end as it did. In a fight. Where She accused him of cheating on her with Draco. Lying to her. Not loving her.

Harry left.

 _You should know what happens_

 _When you say them things you say_

 _Your value falls_

 _Girl it falls_

 _Don't blame me for shit I didn't do_

 _Maybe I should have gone out cheating on you_

And went where he knew she wouldn't want him to be. Draco hugged him as he cried. Even if things hadn't been right for some time, it didn't mean he hadn't loved her. Much like the rest of the wizarding world he had expected the two of them to grow old together, have children and live happily ever after.

Her jealousy had ruined it though. Harry could barely see her in his life any longer. Maybe what they had had wasn't meant to be. If there was no trust, how could what they had be love?

When Harry told her that, Ginny ran off to become a part of the Harpies. Avoiding their problems.

 _You have got to stop these things_

 _I need someone with confidence_

 _Confidence ain't buying rings_

 _And ask me where I drink my drinks_

And still she managed to keep up the daily letters. Harry was getting tired of answering them. Tired of hearing he hadn't been detailed enough. Tired of having her tell him that Draco was a bad influence.

Harry was tired. He had saved the world, all he wanted was to settle down and relax.

All Ginny did was complain. Complain that he hadn't renovated Grimauld place. Complain he hadn't figured out what he wanted to be. Complain about Malfoy. Complain that Harry didn't come watch her games. Complain that Hermione and Ron was getting married and they weren't. Complain about Draco.

Draco would look at him with pity in his eyes as Harry complained about Ginny. Listening, but not commenting on her behavior.

 _I don't need you_

 _To tell me what to do_

 _It's all up in your head_

It continued on like that for some time, until Draco one day spoke up. Harry couldn't recall what he had said when he returned home, but he knew what he had to do.

He firecalled Ginny. She turned up after a while, worry in her blue eyes. Just then he saw the girl he had fallen in love with back in sixth year. She was gone as soon as she Ginny opened her mouth.

Draco. It was always about Draco. Her suspecting whatever Harry had to say was his fault. For once she was right.

When he told her it was truly over, she cursed Draco. It was always Draco's fault. She didn't see what she herself had turned into.

The girl he had fallen for had been taken over by a monster.

 _And I ain't sorry that them ordinary things, them ordinary things_

 _Used to hunt you, cause baby now I dumped you_

 _And all them ordinary things , them ordinary things_

 _Were too much, cause now I broke it up_

In the end she had been right. Harry tightened his hold on the pale hand in his, looking down at the people in front of him. His friends. Draco's family. His family. Everyone he cared about in one place, except her. To see him be tied to the one he loved forever.

Draco. It was always about him and always had been. In that sense Ginny had been right.


End file.
